The Lord of Talon 2/Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Lord of Talon 2 Logos Films Buckinghamshire *Rodo, Gutto, Hollow and Jean-Claude run to a swamp *Rodo: Gotcha. Wait. The princess is gone. *Hollow: Where is she? *Jean-Claude: She's with the warrior *Rodo: With who? *Gutto: Warrior Talon. Woods Talon's Castle *Talon: It's so good to be home. You and Me forever. *Jamie flies inside while carring food in the bag *Talon: Jamie *Jamie: Talon. Pearl. I'm so happy to see you. (to Pearl) And look at you, your highness. *Talon: What the heck are you doing? *Jamie: Carrying some food *Talon: You mean worms, seeds and fish *Jamie: I call this food *Talon: *Jamie: You didn't tell me about the trip? *Pearl: Shouldn't you *Jamie: Oh, that. (Sees Sally sitting in her nest) She's just waiting 'til the baby comes. *Sally: Now, I'm with you, guys *Pearl: We're happy to see you, Sal. *Talon: But we're with each other. *Jamie: I'm sure nobody hurts us. *Talon: Hey. *Jamie: Yeah, buddy. *Talon: You're talking crazy. *Jamie: Okay, Okay. I'll see ya, Guys *(Trumpet sound) * *Talon: King and Queen? Don't you think they might be happy to see you. *Pearl: It might be surprise. *Talon: Oh, sure. Something I think it will be a welcome in the club Outside of Talon's Castle *Sally: Watch the baby. * * Road *Sally: (Humming; then laughs) Sweetie. Feel the egg. * * * * * * * Outside of Pearl's Castle *(Dancing with Myself by Billy Idol plays) *Jamie: This is the great place *Sally: Yes it is. * * *Pearl: Mother. Father. * Pearl's Castle Outside of Pearl's Castle - Night Buckinghamshire - Night Outside of Pearl's Castle Woods *Talon: Face it, Buddy. We're lost. *Jamie: We're following the king's instructions. "Head to the darkest woods" *Talon: Yeah. *Jamie: Pass the trees with branches. *Talon: Yeah. *Jamie: We passed the bush. *Talon: We passed the bush 3 times already. * *Talon: Oh, Great. I'm lost in the woods with you *Jamie: Hey, Don't be mad. I'm trying to help. *Talon: Okay, Okay. (Crosses his arms; then sighs in frustration) I'm sorry, All right. * *Talon: I just want to make things work. * *(Leaves on trees rustling) *Talon: Well, Jamie. I thought It was a tender moment back there. *Jamie: What are you talking about?*Talon: What's next, wings.*Jamie: What do you think I am, A duck? *Dash lands on the ground *Dash: Fear me. *Talon: Look. *Jamie: Careful. He got a sword. *Talon: Come here, little guy. Come on. *Dash charges at Talon *Talon: (Screaming) *Jamie: Talon. I'm coming, Buddy. *Talon: Somebody get it off. *Dash ripped one of sleeves on Talon's shirt *Talon: No *Dash lifed his hooves and kicked him into the water *Talon: (Screaming) *Talon falls into the water *Jamie: Did you miss? *Talon: No. *Dash: Now, pray for mercy. *Talon: Oh, I'm gonna be mad. *Talon puts on his hat *Talon: What am I going to do with him? *Jamie: Give him the treatment. *Dash: Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, Your majesty. I was doing it for my family. My mother's sick and My father lives off. The king offered me in gold. *Talon: The king paid you to do that? *Dash: The rich king. (Gulps) * * * Outside of Pearl's castle *(Sally sleeps in her nest then realize Jamie's gone) *Sally: Jamie? *Sally flies off to Pearl's castle *Sally: Princess. Have you see him? *Pearl: Not since this morning. *Sally: But your highness. Outside of the Cave Cave * * * * * *Talon: (Grabs his sword to point it to him) Now Look, Pal. *Sorciere Satana: Don't you put your sword at me. * *Talon: (Puts his sword in his sword pocket) Follow me. *Talon, Dash and Jamie enter the lab. *Talon: Okay. Here's the lab. We have to find something in there *Dash: *Talon: You find any? *Dash tries to look for a potion *Dash: Ah, This one. Coming right up. (Grabs the potion) *Jamie sees Santana's minions look at them *Jamie: Talon. They're here. *Talon: Jamie. Shhh. Just be quiet. *Dash: (Lands on the floor) Finally. Good thing we didn't get caught *Santana's minions run to them *(Roll to Me by Del Amitri) *Dash: Hop on my back *(Dash flies out of the cave) *Santana's minions: (Shouting) *Dash: Here they come. *(Dash flew out of the cave) *Jamie: That was close. *Sorciere Santana: I don't care whose fault is it. *Rodo: Sir. They took our potion. *Jean-Claude: We saw footprints of a Pegasus *Hollow: We have got to capture the princess and a swan. *Gutto: Sir. We have to stop them. * Road - Evening * * * * * * * * * * Wood - Night Outside of Pearl's Castle *Sally: It's okay, Honey. Your daddy will be home. (Gets into her nest and sleeps on it) Wood *Talon: (Snoring) *Woman: Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. *Talon: Huh? Oh, My Head. *Woman: Here. I got you a water *Talon: Thanks. Outside of Pearl's Castle *(When I Come Around by Danger! plays) *Dash flies to Pearl's Castle *Talon: Princess. Your prince is here. *Pearl comes out of the Castle Wood Junction Cave - Night *Pearl: Sally. We've got to get out of here. Fast. *Sally: (Has her egg moved) Oh. *Pearl: Sally? *Sally: Don't worry. I'm fine. The egg is about to--Oh. It's time. *Pearl: Shhh. Be Quiet. *Sally: No. Time for the Baby. *Pearl: Think of a baby. *Sally: There's no time for that. The baby's coming and It's coming NOW!!! *(Echos NOW) Wood - Night *Talon: Did You hear that? She has her egg hatched. *Jamie: What do you mean It hatched? The baby. It's happening. *Fox: Can She Hold it a Longer? *Squirrel: Quiet, Everyone. Anyone have an idea to save them. * * *Dash: Hop on my back, Fellas. *Jamie: Hold on, Honey. We'll be right there. *(Everybody's Going Crazy by The Phantom plays Cave *Talon: Hang on, Your highness. *Fox, Squirrel, Wolf, Badger and Raccoon ran to attack the human enemies * * *Sally: Jamie. I'm scared. Can I hold your hand? *Jamie: Sure. Of course. *Sally: (Holds his hand) *Jamie: Just go with the pain. *Raccoon jumps on Jean-Claude's face and attack him *Jean-Claude: (Shouting) *Sorciere Santana: Finish them all, You idiots. *Fox, Squirrel, Wolf bite Jean-Claude, Gutto and Hollow by the butt *Hollow, Jean-Claude and Gutto fall into a water *Rodo gets up and tries to get Talon. *Talon grabs Rodo by a shirt and punched him in the face *Rodo falls into a water, too. *Sorciere Santana: No. There goes another one. That's it. I'll turn you to a turtle. (Waves his wand to put a spell on him; but Talon blocked a spell with a sword which send it to Sorciere Santana) Whoa. (Loses a grip and falls to his death) *Talon: (Puts his sword in his sword pocket) Yes. *Jamie: You did it. *Raccoon: Jamie. Your baby's here. *Jamie flies to Sally. *Sally: (Rubs her head to her newborn daughter) It's a Girl. *Jamie: (Feels her) She's perfect. We should call her Ashley. *Sally: She's sweet. *Dash: I heart she was a part of a family.